bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jamgorham/The Straightening Iron Song
When I first started concepting the Silly Songs with Tilly series, I knew that the Hairbrush song wouldn't exactly make sense since Tilly obviously does have hair, but that's when I decided to change it a little from "hairbrush" to "straightening iron". Tilly is done with morning bath, when she notices that her straightening iron is missing. Lyrics The Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Tilly, the part of the show where Tilly comes out and sings a silly song. (starts narrating) Our curtain opens as Tilly, having just finished her morning bath, is searching for her straightening iron. Having no success, Tilly cries out... Tilly: Oh, wheeee-ere is my straightening iron? Oh, wheeee-ere is my straightening iron? Oh where, oh where, Oh where, oh where Oh where, oh where, oh where, oh wheeee-ere...is my straightening iron? Announcer: (continues narrating) Having heard her cry, Gramma Alice enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Tilly in a towel, Gramma regains her composure and reports ... Gramma: I think I saw a straightening iron back there! (She leaves.) Tilly: Back theeee-ere is my straightening iron. Back there is my straightening iron. Back there, back there, Oh where, back there, Oh where, oh where, Back there, back there, Back theeee-re...is my hairbrush Announcer: (narrating; cntd.) Having heard her joyous proclamation, Gloria enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Tilly in a towel, Gloria regains her composure and comments ... Gloria: Why do you need a straightening iron? Your hair is perfectly straight! (She leaves.) Announcer: (narrating; cntd.) Tilly is taken aback. The thought had never occurred to her. Straight hair? What will this mean? What will become of her? What will become of her straightening iron? Tilly wonders ... Tilly: Straight hair for my straightening iron. Straight hair for my straightening iron. Straight hair, straight hair, oh where, straight hair, straight hair, straight hair, oh where, back there, straight hair... for my straightening iron! Announcer: (narrating; cntd.) Having heard her wonderings, Cricket Green enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Tilly in a towel, Cricket regains his composure and confesses ... Cricket: Tilly, that old straightening iron of yours... Well, you never use it, you don't really need it. So, well, I'm sorry... I didn't know. But I gave it to the Salon Girl - 'cause she needs straight hair! (He leaves.) Announcer: (narrating; cntd.) Feeling a deep sense of loss, Tilly stumbles back and laments... Tilly: Not fair for my straightening iron. Not fair! My poor straightening iron. Not fair, not fair, straight hair, not fair, oh where, back there, not fair, not fair, not fair! My little straightening iron! Announcer: (narrating; cntd.) Having heard her lament, the Salon Girl enters the scene. Herself in a towel, both Tilly and the Salon Girl are shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of...each other. But recognizing Tilly's generosity, the Salon Girl is thankful. Salon Girl: Thanks for the straightening iron! Announcer: (narrating) Yes, good has been done here. The Salon Girl exits the scene. Tilly smiles, but, still feeling an emotional attachment for the straightening iron, calls out ... Tilly: Take care of my straightening iron. Take care, oh my straightening iron. Take care, take care, don't dare not care, take care, nice hair, no fair, take care, take care ... of my straightening iron! Announcer: (narrating) The end! (Applause; the audience throws flowers on stage) Category:Blog posts